Team Titans Vol 1 1: Killowat
| Editor1_1 = Frank Pittarese | Editor1_2 = Jonathan Peterson | Editor2_1 = Frank Pittarese | Editor2_2 = Jonathan Peterson | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Kerry Gammill | Penciler2_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker1_1 = Will Blyberg | Inker2_1 = Will Blyberg | Colourist1_1 = Adrienne Roy | Colourist2_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer1_1 = Bob Pinaha | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Event = Total Chaos | Quotation = Your sorry plan to kill this woman was just a dream... but the happy reality is I'm going to kill you all! | Speaker = Lord Chaos | StoryTitle1 = Killowat | StoryTitle2 = Childhood's End | Synopsis1 = On February 18th, 1998 (future timeline), several young men from Gibbstown, Louisiana line up to join Lord Chaos' Force Elite. They are pleasantly surprised when Lord Chaos arrives to inspect the recruitment center. Two neophyte "Team Titans" members named Aurora and Anvil attack Lord Chaos' hover-flier. One of the potential recruits, Charlie Watkins, puts himself at great risk to aid his master. Lord Chaos kills the two would-be heroes and thanks Charlie for his efforts.Before long, Charlie and his friend Josh MacDonald are inducted into the Force Elite. On August 21st, 1999, Charlie and his unit are surveying the tunnels beneath New York City, looking for insurrectionists. Discovering a group of squatters, they open fire on them, gunning them down. Upon closer inspection, Charlie discovers that one of the alleged insurrectionists is a young teenager. He begins to question his commitment to Lord Chaos' cause. Some time later, Charlie meets two super-heroes named Crystal and Droom. They enlighten him as to the dark truth behind Lord Chaos' regime. Watkins now knows that Chaos is evil, and agrees to help these Team Titans by serving as a double agent. On February 16th, 2000, Charlie's unit raids a Team Titans stronghold in Peekskill, New York. He is careful not to open fire against his friends, but fellow soldier Josh MacDonald soon realizes that Charlie is a turncoat. During the fight, Team Titans member Silver Shield is killed and another member, Prestor Jon, has his body destroyed, forcing him to download his consciousness into a computer. Josh MacDonald accuses Charlie of being a traitor and the two fight one another. During their struggle, Charlie is knocked into a power transformer and electrocuted. Rather than dying though, his body is transformed into a state of pure electricity. Calling himself Killowat, he sides with the Titans against the Force Elite and escapes from the building. The surviving Titans invite him to join their team. | Synopsis2 = Lord Chaos appears at S.T.A.R. Labs and abducts the pregnant Donna Troy. Both the New Titans and the Team Titans are present and are taken completely by surprise by Chaos' actions. Although the teams had been fighting one another, they both try to stop Lord Chaos. The villain evades their attacks however and escapes with Donna. In their frustration, the teams resume their attacks against each other. Mirage takes Nightwing aside and tries to explain to him why they were trying to kill Donna Troy. She knows that her child is destined to inherit the powers of the gods and age himself to adulthood whereupon he will become a conqueror and subjugate the entire world in the near future. Nightwing chooses to give Mirage the benefit of the doubt and he convinces the Titans and the Teamers to cease fighting. As cooler heads prevail, the teams relocate to one of Steve Dayton's numerous Manhattan penthouses. Mirage tells the others what she already told Nightwing. She explains how Lord Chaos will subjugate humanity through an artificial drug called Numb-Dust. However, the Numb-Dust had unexpected side effects, giving rise to a new generation of Metahumans. As more and more people began to develop superhuman abilities, they came to realize that they now had enough power to fight against Chaos's armies. One soldier in particular, inspired many others and led a ragtag resistance against Lord Chaos' regime. Elsewhere, Lord Chaos brings Donna Troy to a realm outside of time and space. He watches as Donna gives birth to her child. Chaos takes his own infant self into his arms and decides that he no longer needs Donna Troy alive. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * **Bruce **Drake **Drew ** **Mike **Palimino **Warren * Aunt Annie * Uncle Henry Locations: * ** * ** ** ** ** * Hyperion Air Base Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * | Notes = * This issue is Chapter Three of the "Total Chaos" saga. * There are five alternate editions of , each issue includes one common story, and one unique story spotlighting a specific team member. * Storyline continues in . * First canonical appearance of Robert Long, the future Lord Chaos, in this era. * The May 13th, 1998 events from the first story take place concurrently with events from Team Titans #1: Nightrider. * The events from this issue take place prior to the events from the first story in Team Titans #1: Terra. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}